epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Kombat S1E6 (Almost Done)
Last Time on Wiki Kombat (Flats then gets knocked back with a laser) Flats: gah! (Devil tries to teleport away, but can't) Devil:...Wha-why can't I- (A slash sound is heard as Meat thrust his 3 claws into Devils chest) (Wachow looks to the sky to see Meat pulling the lever to the force field) Wachow: no! (Meat pulls the lever as a loud sound can be heard) (The force field starts to evaporate into thin air) (Flats then puts a knife inside Jakes neck) (A sword erupts from the ground and slices Gliscor in two) Wachow: we're going to War. This Time (Screen shows Tiger walking through a forrest with another animal) ???: it's just that after the humans retreated from Area.DWR, it doesn't feel like they actually left. Tiger: I get what you mean Jag, they must still have spies located in the area, the left over vehicles and only 5 plane trips, I recon there's at least 20 more humans on this island. Jag: even with all the sightings, we can't say anything to the Humans without capturing one. Tiger: well, then let's hope one doesn't show up, this will just start up another War. We already lost Hippie, and Dragons in critical condition. Jag: maybe you're right, but...wait...you hear that? (Walking is heard from nearby) Tiger: that doesn't sounds like our species. Jag: maybe it's a human! (Jag runs towards the noise) Tiger: Jag wait! (Tiger chases after Jag) Tiger: Jag come ba- (Tiger bumps into Jag who didn't run far) Tiger: gah! Jag! Are you-...my god. (Screen shows a very young Bantha looking at Tiger) Tiger: is-is that a monkey? Jag: I'm-impossible. Tiger: I thought they all died after the bombing. (Bantha walks towards Tiger and jumps onto his back) Bantha:...ahaha. (Bantha starts to laugh) Jag: he...he has a note around his neck. Tiger: how are we going to get that? We don't exactly have hands. Jag: I don't know, ask him? Tiger:...hey, little guy, mind if you show up that paper around your neck? Bantha:...hm... (Bantha takes the paper off his neck and puts it in front of Tigers eyes) Tiger: "my name is Bantha, my mother and father were able to save me before our species were eliminated, please help me find who I really am, there's much more to me then what meets the eye. Signed, The K-" Jag: the what? Tiger: it ends there, they were cut-off from something. Jag: geez...so now what? (Tiger looks at Bantha who is comfortably sitting on Tigers back) Tiger: I- Jag:... Tiger:...well then Bantha, why don't we take you home. Bantha: ahaha! Jag: you're going to adopt him? Tiger: what else, you gunna leave him here? Jag: well no but- Tiger: he's just a baby, and a monkey, only a handful of them have functional brains. Jag: guess I'm not really going to argue with you. Tiger: good, you ready Bantha? Bantha: B-B. Jag: is he about to say his name? Bantha: B-Banana Women! Jag:... Tiger....Let's just go. (Tiger, Bantha and Jag walk back home) ... (Screen shows Wachow, Lak and thousands of Lak copies) Lak: we fight! Lak Copies: we fight! Lak: for Wachow! Lak Copies: for Wachow! Lak: we live! Lak Copies: we live! Lak: for our brothers! Lak Copies: for our brothers! Wachow: men! You might all be copies of my finest warrior, but you're all severely degraded of his strength, but what we lose in strength, we gain in numbers! (All of the Lak Copies cheer) Wachow: we are facing only twelve men, thirteen if you count the rouge Flats who doesn't seem to be goody goody with the fighters anymore. Lak: there are exactly five thousand six hundred and fifty eight of you verses a mere twelve. Wachow: they have great strength and great powers, but there comes a time where quantity is over quality, and if rushed they have no chance against us! (The Lak Copies start to cheer) Wachow: everyone get ready for battle! ... (Screen shows Killer on top of a building listening to Wachow from afar) Killer: over five thousand of them? Shit. (Killer jumps down to the ground where the group is) Patts: so? DWAS: what's happening over there? Killer: five thousand copies of Lak, plus Lak himself and Wachow are standing at that gate? Coupe: five thousand? Assy: can we even take on five thousand people at once? Leandro: we don't have any other option. Patts: and remember, they're copies so they're much weaker than Lak. Killer: he's right, Wachow straight up said how much weaker than Lak they are. Coupe: so we only have to watch out for Wachow and the real Lak. Killer: I doubt they'd fight until the Laks are gone, if anything the Lak copies are buying them time. Trixter: time for what? Killer: I'm not sure. Joe: maybe his powers? Leandro: can he even get those back? Joe: it might take some time but...I don't know, maybe. Sceptile: I think we better start soon then. Tiger: we're just waiting for Meat to get back. Meat: loOk No FURtheR! (Meat drops from the sky hear the group) Meat: tHe TiMe tO sTRiKe Is nOW! Assy: whys that? Meat: cAuSE i jUst KilLEd aBoUT a ThOusAnD LAks! ThEy're aLl SCArEd sHitleSS riGHt NOw! Trixter: better reason then nothing, let's move! (The group starts to run towards the East Gate) (The group turn a corner where hundreds of Laks are seen) Lak Copy: there they are! Get them! Lak Copy: oh shit. (A few Laks are shot by Assy) Assy: this is it guys! Meat: I'M gOinG FoR wACHoW! Coupe: Meat don't! (Meat jumps into the air) Coupe: bollocks. (Coupe puts his hand out and makes multiple Lak Copies stop moving) (Coupe then takes out a laser pointer and points it at all their heads) (The laser goes through all the Lak Copies heads and they fall to the ground dead) Coupe: this might take a while. (Screen shows Tiger mauling some Lak Copies) Lak Copy: help! (The Lak Copy's head gets smashed in by Tiger) Tiger: these guys can barely touch us! Bantha: but I can't touch them! (Bantha starts pulls bananas out of no where and throwing it at the Lak a Copies) Patts: you stupid animal, they won't do- (Just then all the bananas explode killing about a hundred Lak Copies) Patts:... Bantha: me wished for a lot of nice things at Wikuary. (DWAS is seen fist fighting 5 Lak Copies at once) DWAS: this is easy, too easy. (DWAS ducks as the 5 Lak Copies punch each other in the face) Lak Copy: gah! DWAS: my turn. (DWAS pulls out a hammer and spins) (The hammer breaks all the Laks skulls, killing them) DWAS: way too easy! (Patts is seen stabbing multiple Lak Copies with his claws) Patts: Killer said they'd be weak, there's just too many of them. (Trixter picks up 10 Lak Copies with his magic) (The 10 Lak Copies all explode in mid-air) Trixter: he's right, we'll never get to Wachow at this rate, for all we know they're still making Laks as we fight them. (Joe summons 2 demon looking monsters which start killing a bunch of Lak Copies) Joe: then what do we do? We can't exactly skip them! Trixter: though I have an idea, we know someone who can cut through a hundred Lak Copies per second. (Leandro draws a lawn mower and pushes it into a group of Lak Copies) (The Lak Copies start getting torn to shreds) Leandro: who? Joe:...you don't mean- Trixter: Flats, he can do this. Patts: well Flats just went bat-shit and killed Jake when he didn't need to. Trixter: do you have any better ideas? Coupe: would you even know where to find Flats? Flats: not far. (Screen shows Flats behind the group) (Flats pulls out a very long sword) Flats: and I don't like it when people get in my way. (Flats slices his sword which all the users except Assy are able to dodge) (A wave from the swords keeps going and kills all the Laks in front of the group) (The sword cuts off Assy's foot) Assy: gah! Coupe: the hell is wrong with you, we tried to help you! Flats:... (Joe and his healing monster go near Assy) Joe: it's ok Assy, I got you! Flats: no you don't. (Flats throws a knife at Joe) ROB: 01001100 00101110 01001111. (ROB shoots a laser which disintegrates the knife) Flats:... (DWAS and Sceptile start to fight Flats but he dodges every one of their attacks) (The ground starts to break under Joe) Joe: huh? (Flats uses his Knife Shield to push back DWAS and Sceptile) (DWAS and Sceptile are tossed back as they both hit buildings) DWAS: gah! Sceptile: shit! (A knife is about to emerge from under Joe) Assy: no! (Assy pushes Joe out of the way) Joe: wha- (A knife then emerges from the ground and goes through Assy's head) Coupe: no! Joe: wha-...he... Patts:... (Patts then walks towards Flats with 10 claws coming out of his back) Patts: you all go. Killer: what? We're not- Patts: go! I can take care of Flats myself! Flats: what makes you so cocky and dumb? Patts: noting, but I know you're weak right now, and I'm mad, and no one is stronger than me when I'm mad! (Patts' claws start to glow a bright red) Patts: now let's do this! (Patts quickly swings at Flats) (Patts makes contact and Flats is sent flying back) Patts: everyone go after Wachow, I'll join in later! Coupe:...lets go, we need to hurry before more Laks are made. Tiger: thank you Patts. Patts: thank me later, now go. (The group runs towards the East Gate leaving Patts and Flats alone) Flats:...heheh, fighting me by yourself. Patts:... Flats: didn't think you were that stupid. (Flats jumps towards Patts and grabs his neck) Flats: I can break you in two! (Patts uses 6 of his claws to push Flats away) (Flats quickly takes out his long sword and cuts off two of the claws) Patts: gah! Flats: I know you don't have an infinite amount of those, if anything I'm pretty sure you're on your last legs. Patts:... Flats: or should I say last claws. (Flats throws 3 knives at Patts who knocks them back at Flats) (One of the knives cuts Flats leg, but he shows no pain) Flats: you're quick, only if I was actually trying. Patts: you don't have the power to try! Flats: is that so? (Flats rushes towards Patts who is able to fend him off) (Flats is trying to punch Patts who is blocking the fists with his claws) Flats: you try to act like the tough mysterious guy, you try to not make friends but I can see right through you, Steeler and Jake were important to you, you'd consider them friends- (Flats then takes out his long sword and swipes up) (Flats is able to cut off 3 more of Patts' claws) Patts: gah! Flats: but now they're dead and you know no matter what happens, with or without you, the others will be killed by Wachow- (Flats swipes some more times as he cuts off 4 more claws) Patts: g-gah! N-no! (Patts falls to the ground as Flats approaches) Flats: but now you're left with one more claw, your only defense, and you know you've lost, shame, wish you put up a better fi- (Just then 5 more Claws erupt from Patts back all hitting Flats) Flats: gah! (Flats flies into a nearby building with a bunch if cuts in his body) Patts: now I'm on m-my last legs. Flats: erg. (Flats limps towards Patts) Patts: or should I say my last claws. Flats:...*smirks*...too bad you still lost. ... (Screen shows the group killing more Laks) (Screen shows Sceptile throw razor leafs which cuts a bunch of Lak Copies necks) Sceptile: they're thinning out! Killer: Meat must've taken out another thousand of Lak Copies, there were already a bunch that were dead when we got here. Trixter: lucky us. (Trixter uses magic to make some of the Lak Copies kill each other) Trixter: I can already sense Wachow. Joe: how do you think Patts is doing? Tiger: since Flats isn't here yet, I'd say pretty good. (All of the Lak Copies stop moving) Tiger: huh? Killer: what just happened? (Killer approaches a Lak Copy and cuts its neck open) Lak Copy: g-gck. (The Lak Copy falls to the ground dead) Killer: he...let me do that? DWAS: what just happened? (All the Lak Copies then pull out their knives) Sceptile: shit, here we go. (They face the knives towards their stomachs) Leandro: are...are they? (All of the Lak Copies plunge the knife into their stomachs) (All the Lak Copies start falling to the ground as they die) Leandro: wh-why! Tiger: my god! Wachow: well then, I suppose it's time we stop wasting...well...time. (Screen shows Wachow with one foot on a dead Meat) Wachow: honestly would've stood a better chance with the maniac here by your side, by himself he wasn't much problem, so I guess it's time for the final challenge. (The screen goes black) Next Time on Wiki Kombat Wachow: maybe now you've seen why I needed Flats away from you all, if he stayed with you, you'd all already be dead. Trixter: you wanted us dead anyways. Wachow: for the better good of killing that serial killer! Killer: someone's coming from behind us! Leandro:...is that... (Lak hits Bantha off Tigers back) Tiger: Bantha! Bantha: a-ahh.... Lak: well then, found your weakness little pussy. (Lak puts a knife at Banthas neck) (Wachow starts to levitate) Wachow: I am unbeatable! No one can stop me! Coupe: we can and we will! Flats:...I didn't...think you had this much power... Category:Blog posts